Ipod challenge
by othhsmfan
Summary: A bunch of songs about Brooke and Julian's relationship. Please read and see if I tagged you! Thanks


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm taking a break from my HSM story since no one is currently reading it**** and decided to do a One Tree Hill ipod challenge one-shot. Although I havent' been tagged, I thought it would be fun. Check the end to see if I tagged you and if I did, do the same thing for one of your favorite tv/movie couples. Enjoy! Oh and sadly I don't One Tree Hill or these songs****.**

Gonna get caught by Demi Lovato.

_Brooke was sitting at home waiting for Julian and was absolutely furious. She knew that he had gone behind her back and hung out with Alex again, when she clearly told him not to. How could he go to Alex and tell her everything, especially the fact that Brooke can't have kids? She heard the door close and Julian walked in._

"Brooke, I'm home"!

**With no reply, he walked over to their room and knocked on the door.**

"Baby, are you in there"?

"Just leave me alone, Julian. I'll talk to you when I feel like it. Oh and by the way, next time you talk to Alex the whore, don't even think of coming back home".** With that she locked the bedroom and fell asleep.**

You can't break a Broken Heart by Kate Voegele

_She couldn't believe it. When Brooke heard Julian say that he was leaving to produce a new movie, he heart break. She loved him and needed him with her 24/7. She was tired of him leaving every 2 months. Just when she got even closer to him, he left. Suddenly, she got a text from Julian._

**Brooke, I'll be home soon.**

**I miss you and love you.**

**Julian.**

_She smiled, maybe her heart was broken but she realized it wouldn't be able to break anymore and it will repair itself when Julian got back._

Always be my baby by Mariah Carey

_Candles were glowing and the kitchen smelled absolutely delicious. Brooke walked into the kitchen, following the smell and was confused. She saw Julian and smiled, walking over to him._

"Baby, did you do all of this"?

"Yeah, I just wanted to show you how much I love you and whatever happens, you're the only one I love".

"Aw, sweetie you shouldn't have! I love you too and am glad you did all of this. Thank you".

**With that, they passionately kissed and went into their bedroom.**

Stop the world by Demi Lovato.

_There was something about Julian that Brooke felt attracted to. Although he was Peyton's ex-boyfriend and seemed like he could possibly be trouble, her feelings for him were too strong and she knew he felt the same way. One night when they were at the beach, Brooke realized she didn't care what anyone else told her about him. She really liked him and that was all that mattered._

Right here right now by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens

_Julian was getting ready to leave and produce another movie. He was done packing when he realized that he wasn't happy if he wasn't with Brooke and he could only be with her if he was in Tree Hill. She was the person who made him happy so he decided to stay in Tree Hill. Julian grabbed his cell and called Brooke, leaving her a message._

"Hey Brooke, I changed my mind. I' m staying in Tree Hill and hope to see you at Jamie's birthday party later tonight. Love you, bye".

Here in your arms by Hellogoodbye.

_Brooke was having a rough night and couldn't fall asleep. Julian was in the other room working on a script and Brooke needed some company so she walked out into the living room._

"Hey sleepy –head, what's wrong? Can't sleep**"?**

"No but I could if I had my boyfriend with me".

"Don't worry, I'll be done soon".

"You've said that for the past hour, come on".

"If you really want to wait for me, why don't you watch a movie or something"?

**Brooke turned the TV on and landed on one of her favorite movies, Twilight(haha I'm obsessed with it so I'm using it in here).**

**She lay on Julian's lap and she felt his arms wrap around her.**

"You know what, the script can wait. You're right, I should be spending time with you".

**He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.**

"I love you, Brooke Davis".

"I love you too".

**Gotta go my own way by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens**

_Brooke and Julian had gotten into a huge fight. She was very upset and told Julian that she needed some time apart and suggested that maybe he should go stay somewhere else for a while. Sad to see him go, Brooke knew that she was doing the right thing and eventually he would come back. Julian tried to convince Brooke to forgive him but she couldn't. Sadly, he left hoping that he would be able to come back soon._

One Less Lonely Girl by Justin Bierber

_Ever since Julian saw Brooke at the UFO concert and he knew he was in love with her. Although she was different from Peyton, she was what he was looking for. He was determined to make her feel loved. He woke up and saw her sleeping soundly._

"Hey baby, are you awake"?

"Good morning sunshine, well now I am".

**She kissed Julian on the cheek.**

"I was thinking, the two of us should just spend the day together without any interruptions. Maybe see a movie, go to lunch and take a walk on the beach"?** Julian asked.**

"Sounds like a plan, baby".** Brooke smiled, thinking she had the perfect boyfriend.**

Emergency(911) by Jordin Sparks

_Brooke was at Tric waiting for Julian to arrive for the past half an hour. She wasn't sure where he was but was pretty sure he was over at Alex's, which made her really pissed off. She really wanted to just dance and have fun, to prove that she can without him but felt like being the loyal one. Brooke kept waiting and waiting, hoping he would show up._

Fairytale by Alexander Rybak

_Julian looked at Brooke and smiled. She was the perfect girlfriend, and he loved her for that._

"Julian, what are you staring at"?** Brooke smiled.**

"Just thinking about how I chose the right girl for me and how much I love her".

**With that, Brooke just kissed him and thought the same exact thing about Julian.**

**Alright thanks for reading and if you were tagged do one of these!**

**Marri**

**Hmjesseluvva19**

**Xamyxjx**

**Laurchristy**

**Zashleytroypaylove14**

**Cristalclear16**

**2bininthafuture**

**oX0MidnightsunoX0**


End file.
